The Glass Elevator
by CompletelyCreativeUsername
Summary: Danny and Dougie have been fighting for months now, and no one seems to know why. What will happen when the two get stuck in an elevator, with no one else inside? Pones-ish, First Standalone/Slash thing, Rating it T for language.


**A/N: Hello all! Little standalone/slash-ish that I came up with. It's my first, so I can only imagine how terribly shitty it actually is, but I still wanted to put it out there, I guess! :)**

**D/C: Don't know, Own, or Have any Affiliation with McFly. Sorry.**

'All right, so Harry and I are going to go to Tesco, you guys head on up to the hotel rooms, we'll meet you there. Okay?' Tom said as the McFly guys entered the hotel they were camping out in for a few nights. Danny and Dougie kept stubbornly silent.

_'Okay?' _He repeated.

'Yeah,' Dougie muttered

'Whatever,' Danny said.

Tom sighed. They were on tour for Motion In The Ocean, and Danny and Dougie had been on edge with each other since the tour started. No one knew why. He then looked at Harry.

'Alright, lets go,' and they walked off, talking about Dougie and Danny not getting along.

Dougie and Danny both entered the glass elevator, neither acknowledging the other, and waited for the door to close.

'Twat,' Danny muttered.

'Prick,' Dougie retorted.

They were both looking at the scene growing smaller below them when the unit abruptly lurched. Dougie looked around, surprised.

'Whoa.'

'What just happened?' Danny asked.

'The elevator stopped, idiot.'

'Well, why? It's not our floor, the doors aren't opening…'

'Because it's not working!' Dougie slid down against the glass and hit the floor. A look of realization crossed Danny's face.

'Great,' he muttered. 'Now I'm stuck in here with _you.'_

'Well, don't flatter yourself. I'm not too fond of this situation either,' Dougie retaliated.

'All right, then, Asshole.'

'Don't get me started, twat.'

'Sure, like I'm scared of _you_.' He scoffed. Dougie turned to him.

'Alright,' he said. 'What's your fucking problem, then? What did I do to piss you off, huh? Cause this has been going on for months!' Danny scoffed again.

'Like you don't know.'

'Actually, I _don't. _So why don't you enlighten me, then?'

'No!'

'Oh, and why is that? Don't have an actual reason? Is that it?' Danny avoided eye contact. 'Come on, then, give me one.'

'I can't Dougie.' Now it was Dougie's turn to scoff.

'Sure you can't. Just like couldn't wait almost know me out with your fists. Or how you can't manage to keep one fucking insult from coming out of your mouth! Sure, Danny. You can't give me a reason, because you don't have one.' Danny didn't anything this time.

It had about 20 minutes before Dougie saw Tom and Harry walk through the doors of the lobby. He perked up and began to wave his arms, trying to catch their attention. Danny looked at him quizzically.

'What the fuck are you doing?'

'It's Tom and Harry! Tom, Harry!' He yelled.

'They're not going to hear you, dumbass.'

'Well do you _want _to stay here the whole night?' He shrugged.

'Well, no. Not with _you, _anyway.'

Dougie's arms dropped, and he turned to look at the older boy.

'Alright…' But he wasn't able to say anything else, for his back was suddenly slammed against the glass, Danny holding him down.

'The hell‽'

'You want me to tell you‽' Danny gritted his teeth.

'Fine Danny, tell what I did.' Dougie spat. 'Go on.'

Danny pushed him harder against the glass.

'Fucking _tell me!' _Suddenly a fist slammed against his cheek.

'I hate you!'

'_What?'_

'Everything that you do, everything that you say, just… Everything about you, and I can't take it!'

'_Why? _What can't you take about me that made you hate me? What did I do to you?'

'Here's what you did, Dougie. You made me hate you because… because….'

'_Because?' _

Suddenly, a pair of lips smashed against Dougie's for a split second.

'Because you made me fall in love with you. And I hate you so much for it.'

Before Dougie could respond, the elevator started swiftly moving, and before he knew it, the doors had slid open, and Danny had disappeared from sight, never to speak of it again.

**Rate, Review, Whatever you see fit for my little story! :)**


End file.
